After this war
by Team-megan
Summary: Like the title suggests. If u know me as bandnerd18 from , then you'll recognize this kataang story. Kissing   Kataang


**So this is an idea I thought up while reading some stories. It's during the finale. Kataang ensues...**

**Ch. 1**

I found Aang in his room in the Fire Nation Palace. Today was Zuko's coronation, the final symbol that this hundred year war would be over. Aang struggled with his shirt, his back to me; the injuries he'd incurred fighting the Fire Lord made his movements difficult and painful. It was obvious as I watched him wince and grimace as he fought with his clothing. His frustration grew until he finally threw his shirt on the floor exclaiming, "STUPID CLOTHES!"

I stifled a chuckle. As much as I sympathized with his frustration, I couldn't help but find the situation funny. The boy who just saved the world and defeated the most dangerous man in the world couldn't put his shirt on.

"Do you want some help?"I asked, startling him. He faced me, red-cheeked and embarrassed.

He muttered pathetically, "...yes..." he looked at me pitifully, "please?" I chuckled at the pleading in his voice as I picked his discarded shirt off the ground. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten the chance to heal you completely Aang," I apologized as I pulled his sleeve over his extended arm. "It's ok," he replied, watching me. I was vaguely aware of the blush tinting his cheeks. We hadn't really been alone together since that night at the play...which wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell him before he went off to fight the Fire Lord and fulfill is destiny. We had even fought and yelled at each other the night he disappeared. We hadn't really talked much since then until after I nearly tackled him, sobbing like a baby, when he stepped out of that airship a couple days ago. Even then I'd only hugged him, getting his shoulder wet with my tears and whispering, "I'm so glad you're okay," into his ear. I doubt he got the message; I hadn't just missed him- I had been worried sick and driven completely out of my mind with the thought of never seeing him again.

"After Zuko's coronation, before the party, I promise I'll take the time to give you a real healing session," I said, "It's not fair for you to be like this." I helped him pull his shirt over his head and heard him take in a pained breath of air. "Sorry!" I blurted.

"'S okay," he mumbled. I spotted the airbending master's necklace Zuko had given to him lying on the nightstand. I picked it up and gently slid it over Aang's head, my hand lingering on the pendant at the end. I looked him over, pleased with his outfit. Zuko had had it made specifically for Aang, in the design of the air nomads. "There," I murmured, "now you look like the Avatar."

He smiled, blushing, "Thanks, Katara," he said quietly. I returned his smile and hugged him, knowing he was past overdue on a hug from me. He'd been through so much in the past months. I clung to the embrace; I didn't want this moment to end. I'd been so scared, even though I'd hid it, that I'd never get the chance to tell him everything, but I was lucky. He didn't seem to be mad about the whole Ember Island thing anymore. He wouldn't let go of me either. I could feel him shaking as he hugged me back. "Aang?" I asked, concerned.

He inhaled, "Katara, you're my best friend. You're always there for me and you've given so much up just to help me. I wouldn't be here without you." I could hear the tears in his voice. I bit my lip, fighting tears myself as I squeezed him tighter.

"Aang, neither would I," I managed to say, "I needed you as much as you needed me all this time. When you died, I lost my whole world, my hope, I lost everything in just a second," I choked, hugging him closer. He pulled back to look at me, "Don't cry Katara," he soothed, "you're not going to lose me again." I smiled through my tears. Aang was always so genuine and amazing. I'd missed him so much. He leaned into me suddenly and gently kissed my cheek. I tensed for a moment, surprised. He pulled back; obviously amused with the fact he'd made me blush.

"Payback," he stated simply.

I smiled, knowing my face was getting redder. I knew this was going to be one of those rare opportunities we'd get the chance to be alone together for a while, so I decided. I had to finally tell him, I wanted to anyway.

"Aang?" I said, barely audible to the two of us.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I- you..." I sighed, frustrated.

He looked at me confused.

I inhaled, summoning the courage, "You know what day it is right?" He cocked his head, confused as to where this was going.

"Well...yeah, Zuko's coronation."

I sighed, "Yes, but there's something else," I prompted. He stepped back and looked thoughtful, crossing his arms and holding his chin.

"Hmmm...What else could be so important on this really important day of great importance..." he hummed.

I rolled my eyes, "Haha, smarty pants, don't you remember what I said at that play?" He froze. Obviously, he wasn't thinking what I was thinking. I smiled, blushing and took his frigid hands in mine. "I said that back then wasn't the right time- with the war and everything," I whispered painfully, "but..." I looked him in the eyes, trying to convey my apology and love, "I'm not confused anymore."

He stood in shock for a second, then enveloped me in a bear hug. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest, but he still didn't know my feelings.

"IloveyousomuchKatara," he said into my shoulder.

"I really love you too, Aang," I chuckled, hugging him back.

He pulled away, "No, I'm in love with you- in real, honest love with you," he clarified, gauging my response. My heart skipped a beat.

I smiled warmly, "I know. I meant that too." He blushed.

"Really?" he asked quietly. I nodded, "For a while now." He gazed at me dreamily, "K-Katara?" he stuttered.

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"Can I- could I...kiss you?" he whispered, blushing furiously. I felt my face heat up. I nodded and leaned into him too. His arms came up around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

We were so close...

"Avatar Aang!"

We looked up to find Ryu, the fire sage who helped us in the beginning of our journey, standing at the door, looking quite embarrassed. "Oh-um, excuse me, I didn't mean to intrude-"

"It's ok," Aang said, dropping his arms and putting distance between us. We were a million times more embarrassed than the man who stood before us. He cleared his throat, then spoke again, "Avatar, Prince Zuko needs you for an important matter." Aang straightened up, "Tell him I'll be right there."

Ryu bowed quickly, smiled at us both, and walked away to report the news.

Aang looked at me awkwardly. I smiled, blushing again, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last 15 minutes.

He shrunk the space between us with a step and instantly locked his lips on mine. For the first time, I kissed back. His arms were again at my waist, mine around his neck. I was amazed at how soft and gentle his lips were on mine. I guess our kisses before had never been long enough for either one of us to really enjoy. Of course, things had been different then. We pulled away to look at each other, each blushing.

"Wow..." Aang breathed. "Yeah..." I smiled, breathless.

"Can we...do that again...later?" he asked awkwardly. "You don't have to ask, silly," I smiled, pecking his cheek. He blushed furiously at this, even though just a second ago _he_ was practically kissing me to death. (Not a bad way to go, I have to say) He hugged me, "You know, I'm so glad you're ok too," he whispered into my ear. I chuckled, "Hmmm, even the mighty Avatar gets worried," I teased. "Stop it," he joked, "you know it's true. I couldn't get you off my mind while I was gone. I swore to myself if anything happened to you-" I interrupted, "Nothing did, so you didn't have to worry you know. I actually figured you'd try not to focus on me, after what happened at that play."

"Actually, I kind of realized what you meant and I accepted it," he said, looking away. "I was too anxious; too worried I'd never get the chance to be with you. I guess I stopped believing in myself, but you- you knew I'd make it all along."

"Pft, I was scared to death, I had to convince myself fate wasn't that cruel and you were completely ready for this challenge," I admitted, "deep down, I was being tortured waiting to hear if you won..or not." He looked sad, "Katara-"

"AAAAAAAANNNGGG!" Uh-oh, Zuko sent Sokka to get Aang. I stepped away from him, looking at him apologetically. He knew we'd talk later. Aang walked out the door and met up with Sokka. I could hear their voices.

"What took you so long?"

"I told you, I'm sore, I can barely move."

"Zuko's been waiting..."

"I know..."

Their voices grew faint and distant.

I smiled.

**Ch. 2**

At the party that night, I found Aang surrounded by nobles, mobbing him and asking questions, congratulating him and interrogating him at the same time. I smiled. Aang was too polite to let his frustration show, but I could see it, only because I'd known him long enough to detect the slight fakeness and enthusiasm in his performance for the nobles. He was tired and in pain, I could see it in his grey eyes. I decided enough was enough. I got up from my table and walked up to the inquisitive royalty. They noticed my presence. Aang looked at me, confused.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but the Avatar is needed for some important business." They smiled, bowed slightly and let us go. I grabbed Aang's arm and dragged him off as the pompous bureaucrats whispered amongst themselves. Aang stopped, making me stop.

"Katara what are you talking about? What important business? Is something wrong?" he questioned.

I simply smiled coyly, "You'll see." I dragged him out to a secluded balcony where the music from the party could still be heard and the large maroon curtains hid us from view.

Aang looked at me suspiciously, "Okay..."

I held out my hand, "Dance with me," I ordered. He blushed, realizing I'd faked an emergency and rescued him from imminent boredom. He took my hand and placed his other on my back. I let go and pulled him closer, hugging him. He hugged me and we swayed to the music, his head on my shoulder, mine on his.

"Thanks, Katara," he whispered, "I don't know how many more "Avatar Aang you're my hero!" 's I could take."

I chuckled and leaned closer to his ear, "Avatar Aang, you're _my _hero," I whispered quietly, full of emotion. I knew he was blushing; I could feel his heart beating through his chest. I loved how I could make him feel so embarrassed.

"Well, you're mine," he managed to say, trying to control his raging heartbeat.

"Awwww," I smiled, feeling corny. I squeezed him tighter.

"Ow," he said. "Oh, s-sorry," I stuttered, "I forgot! I promised you a healing session. Come on!" I grabbed his hand and led him back to his room. "Um, Katara, what about the party?" I looked back at him as we walked, "They won't mind, besides, this is important business after all." I could feel my heart raging inside my chest. _Stop it!_ I commanded. We reached his room. I grabbed a large basin of water and set it by the mat on the floor, while he took his shirt and shoes off and sat cross-legged on the mat. He looked dead- tired. I smiled affectionately. "You ready?" I asked. "Mmmhmmm," he confirmed, turning around. The scar on his back was slowly getting better, but I got to work on the cuts and bruises and minor burns on his back. He sighed every time I made one disappear. He turned around when that was done and I repeated the process. A large blue and black bruise adorned his arm; no wonder getting dressed was painful. I healed it and smiled as he relaxed completely. I bent the water back into the basin. I sighed, looking down at him as he looked up at me. I smiled and traced the eccentric blue tattoos running up his arm. I took his hand in mine and occupied myself with tracing the outline of the arrow on it. I was aware that he was staring at me, but I didn't mind. I just was lost in thought. I had always been mystified by his tattoos. They set him apart from other people I knew and allowed me to recognize him even in a huge crowd. They meant so much, but they were insignificant compared to the person who wore them. And the person who wore them was so much more than what they signified. He wasn't just the Avatar; he was my best friend Aang. I was suddenly aware of his arms around me. I was brought back to reality by the warmth, and made suddenly aware of the tears involuntarily streaming down my face. "Katara, are you ok?" he whispered. I pulled back. He looked at me affectionately concerned. "Yeah," I chuckled, reaching up to dry my face. He got there before me, his hand gently stroking my cheek, brushing the tears away. "I'm just so proud of you," I admitted, slightly flustered by his action.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," he whispered gently, his voice thick with emotion.

I smiled.

He hugged me again and we sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.

He yawned, trying to hide it.

"Well, I should probably go to bed," I said. He kissed me lightly.

I felt my heart race. If only he knew what he could do to me. "Goodnight," he smiled. "G-goodnight," I stuttered. He jumped up and helped me up. There was a question nagging the back of my mind. It wasn't right; it wasn't proper. He'd be embarrassed, I'd be embarrassed. But I wanted to ask. "Aang, if it's not- could I- I –uh…" I stammered. "What?" he asked, laughing. I could feel my face heat up. "Can I sleep by you tonight, I promise nothing will happen. I just want to sleep by you, nothing else," I rushed. He looked shocked. We stood in awkward silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I said quickly, turning to leave. He grabbed my hand, "No, stay…please," he pleaded. I turned to look at him, his eyes were insistent, his face red. I smiled at him dreamily. He hugged me suddenly. It was like we couldn't get enough of this anymore. If it weren't for the fact that I was exhausted, I would've wanted to stay like this all night. Aang let go and hopped on his bed, patting the space beside him. I sat by him, nervous. We weren't going to do anything, so why was I nervous- maybe it's just that he always makes me feel that way. I lay beside him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I turned on my side to face him and he placed my hand on his chest. His heart was beating erratically. Mine was too. He turned on his side, obviously not able to stay still. I moved closer to him, so that half a foot was between us. He smiled and blushed bright red. "'Love you," I whispered. "Love you too," he smiled. I hugged him and snuggled my face into his chest. He hugged me back. We fell asleep that way.

Ch. 3

I awoke as the sun was barely starting to rise. The early morning light streamed in the window, creating a halo effect around Aang's head. I smiled, still a little sleepy. His face was only inches away from mine as we laid there. Ever since what happened in Ba Sing Se, I loved watching him sleep, because he was always so peaceful. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. When he was asleep he wasn't the Avatar, great and terrible; he was just Aang, my Aang…I could watch him sleep for hours. My arm, unfortunately was under him and was screaming in protest, seeing as a 13 year old had been sleeping on it all night. I tried to ignore it, but it was tingling and I couldn't feel my fingers. Ugh. I decided I'd have to wake him if I ever wanted to use my arm again. I sighed, smiling, deciding on the best way to wake him up. I kissed him lightly, hoping that would work. He yawned and turned to lie on his back. Geez, wake up! He was squishing my arm under him. For someone who looked so small, he weighed a lot. I tried tugging my arm out from under him. After what seemed like forever, I gave up, laying back. I sighed again. I decided it was time for some desperate measures. I grinned mischievously. His neck was exposed, and from prior knowledge, I knew was his weak spot. I reached over and started tickling him. He swatted my hand away. "Mmmm…go away Momo…" he mumbled, still asleep. I rolled my eyes. His arms were out, exposing the one place I knew he was extremely ticklish. I stifled a laugh as I tickled his armpit. He shot up. "AHHH!"

I burst out laughing. He looked over at me, realization hitting him. He glared at me playfully. "Oh I see how it is!" he said, mock- angrily. I couldn't stop laughing. His face had just been too hilarious. My arm was finally getting some feeling back too. He grabbed me and exacted his revenge. I forgot he'd found out I was the most ticklish person in the world. He had grabbed my feet one time when I was mad at him and had almost given me a heart attack.

So that's what he was doing know and I hated him for it. I kicked him in the stomach as he tickled me.

"Oof!" He fell over, clutching his abdomen. "S-ss-sorry," I laughed.

He mocked death. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Katara?" he asked weakly, still playing his charade, "will you…"

"What?" I asked, playing along. He faked taking his last breath.

"No!," I yelled, stifling a laugh, "Not again! Don't die on me!" I dramatized.

I kissed his cheek for emphasis. He smiled, "Not again?"

I shrugged, "Well, you know…Ba Sing Se and all that…"

He suddenly went silent, looking at the ground solemnly. "Do you want to know what was good about all of that though?" I asked quietly, reaching up and turning his face towards me. His eyes searched my face.  
"I realized how much I love you that night." He smiled and hugged me.

"Hey guys, Zuko says- Oh, sorry."

We pulled back and looked up to find Sokka standing in the doorway, looking at us. "Um, Zuko says get ready, we're leaving for Ba Sing Se in half an hour." He smiled. "Ok, tell him we'll be right there," Aang replied. Sokka nodded at Aang, then looked at me raising an eyebrow and shifting his eyes between the two of us. I smiled. He smiled, getting the message and left us alone. "So. I guess I should go get ready…" I said. Aang smiled, "Yeah, me too." I got up. "Katara- wait…" He grabbed my arm gently. I looked back at him. He kissed my cheek lightly. "I just wanted to do that." I blushed, smiling. He hugged me and let me go get ready. When I reached my room, I fell on the bed, exhilarated. I knew that there was something I really needed to do, **I had **to kiss him again…longer. I had to tell him just how much I loved him and how much I wanted to be with him. I had to be the one to tell him straight out we were going to be together…forever, I hoped.

**CH. 4**

The next morning, we all loaded up Appa, who groaned in protest at the extra weight. Zuko's girlfriend, Mai, joined us. The saddle was full, so I joined Aang on Appa's head. He smiled warmly at me, blushing, and then turned to face everyone else. "Ready guys?" he asked. They all nodded. "Appa, yip yip!"

Getting to Ba Sing Se was going to take forever or at least a couple hours. I was glad I was going to be spending it with Aang. When Appa got us up in the sky, I grabbed Aang's hand and squeezed it gently. He turned to look at me with a small smile on his face. It was hard not to just kiss him right then, with the danger of everyone seeing. An hour passed by as I tried to keep my mind occupied with something other than the feeling of his hand in mine. I noticed he was having the same trouble. I smiled slightly. "So…" I started nonchalantly, "what do you think will happen now…to all of us?" We both looked back at everyone else, who had all fallen asleep in the saddle, then he gazed back at me, "I don't know…I guess everyone will go home." He looked kind of depressed with this idea. "I'll probably have to stay in the Earth Kingdom or with Zuko to help keep the peace. Toph has to go home, Suki too. Then you and Sokka will go back to the Southern Water Tribe to be with your family."

I knew he was hiding the hurt the idea of our separation was causing him. "Aang…you're part of our family too. Sokka and I won't go back until all of us can go. That includes you." He looked at me with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. Hope flickered on his features, but faded as he turned his face away from me. "I'm the Avatar, Katara, I can't stay in one place."

"I didn't say you had to stay-" he looked even more brokenhearted at this. "I said you're our family too. Wherever you go, we go too." He looked back up at me. "I'm not going to just abandon you, you know. We've come all this way," I said, brushing my hand across his cheek. He blushed furiously. I was dying to kiss him, I had been since that play when he kissed me for the second time.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that. " he said, quietly. He unexpectedly leaned in, closing his eyes, and kissed me again, for the fourth time ever. My heart was in my throat, pounding erratically. I kissed him back, knowing he needed that assurance. We pulled away, both breathing loudly. He sighed, "Katara-"

"Are we there yet?"

Sokka's loud voice shocked us back into reality. We put some space between us as Aang replied, "No, we're just reaching the Earth Kingdom shore." Sokka sighed loudly and fell back into the saddle. It wasn't long before he was snoring loudly again. I grabbed Aang's hand and squeezed it lightly, smiling at him. He blushed again, "Katara?" "Hmm?" I asked. "What if Sokka doesn't want to come with us? You know, when I have to go back to do Avatar stuff?" I looked thoughtfully mischievous for him. "Hmm…I guess it'll just be you and me then…" He blushed, "Sokka would kill me." We laughed, "He would." I said.

"I can't imagine travelling without you guys now," he said. "Neither can I," I replied. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. He rested his against mine. We didn't move until everyone started waking up and the huge walls of Ba Sing Se were growing closer.

When we reached the ground and found Iroh, he led us back to our original house, informing us that the Earth King had returned to his throne and wanted to see us. We all dressed up again, something I was starting to like doing. After talking with the Earth King for what seemed like centuries, he let us go back to Iroh's teashop to relax. Aang and I glanced at each other meaningfully, but holding each other's hands was out of the question with Sokka around. I fought with myself, anxiously waiting for the right to time to pull Aang aside and tell him I wanted to be with him. The perfect time wasn't exactly presenting itself though. My heart was in my throat as I tried to interact with everyone else, despite my growing frustration with myself. As everyone laughed over Sokka's…err…"painting", I noticed a certain young airbender walking out to the courtyard in front of Iroh's teashop. My heart fluttered wildly. Everyone kept talking and joking, barely noticing me leaving the group to go outside. My heart was now pounding in my head as I approached him. He was standing by the railing, looking out towards the horizon. I wondered what exactly he could be thinking about. I joined him and he looked over at me, smiling shyly. I returned the gesture. I ignored the overwhelming sound of my heart in my ears and hugged him. He accepted and buried his face in my shoulder. I knew a simple hug wasn't enough to express what I wanted to say to him right now. We separated and I decided the best way to tell him was to not say anything at all.

I turned to face him, confident that this would be something we wouldn't forget. He turned, obviously channeling my thoughts. He smiled dreamily at me. I could feel that all too familiar flutter again as I decided and leaned in, taking his face in my hands, making sure he knew my intentions as I kissed him. He kissed me back and I knew, he already understood I wasn't confused or scared, I was finally ready.

When we pulled away, my arms still around his neck, his around my waist, I knew it was finally time to tell him.

"Aang?"

He smiled dreamily at me, "Hmm?"

"I… I love you."

He stopped breathing. I chuckled, "What? It's not like I haven't said that before..." He blushed,

"I know, it just means more…right now." He amended.

I grinned.

"Aang?"

He looked at me.

"I know this is a little unconventional, and you _**are**_ always the one to start stuff like this...but, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of letting me be more than just your friend."

He looked at me, processing what I'd just said.

"Wait, _**you're**_ asking _**me**_ if you can be my girlfriend?"

I blushed, "Well...yeah."

He laughed, "What was that you said last night?...oh yeah..." he stepped up closer to me, smiling slyly, "you don't have to ask, silly." He said flirtatiously, raising one eyebrow. I blushed furiously.

"So… yes?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. I kissed him enthusiastically.

"AHHHH! What are you two doing!"

We pulled away at the sudden outburst. Sokka and Toph stood at the teashop entrance, Sokka with his mouth wide open, and Toph smiling knowingly.

Uh-oh.


End file.
